The Great Debate..... and free food
by Thegamingteendream16
Summary: Sequel to Brotherhood clerks, pietro points out the flaws of Lance and Kitty's relatioship


The Great Debate...... and Free Food....

Part 2 of the Brotherhood Clerk Saga

Pietro sighed, bored out of his mind. He was reclining in the movie store, watching free cable. Something was bothering him. He clicked off the T.v. and headed out of the store, locking it as usual. Lance was at the counter, giving change to a guy who came in for chips. "You know what doesn't make any sense to me? How you and Kitty somehow developed a relationship," said Pietro, strolling up to the counter. Lance stared at him, not sure if he should punch or strangle him. "What do you mean that our relationship doesn't make any sense?!" yelled Lance. "I mean, when I first thought about it, I just thought it was you going after some hot chick. But, something never sat right with me. I mean, how she picked you over Kurt. It's been bugging me for the longest time," said Pietro, as he leaned against the counter. "Oh, and let me guess, you being the king of relationships figured it out?" said Lance, his face turning a little red. 

Meanwhile, Todd and Fred were in the back of the store. Todd noticed Lance was a bit distracted, and elbowed Fred in the side. Fred nodded and moved in front of Todd. The smaller teen quickly grabbed items off the shelf, using his tongue to snake the goods into the inner pockets of Fred's new jacket. 

"Of course I figured it out, I am smart and handsome," said Pietro, grinning. "You see, it made no sense due to the foundation of your relationship. Ok, sure you may of saved Kitty's life a few times. Kept her from being impaled when Jean went on the war path and the time you saved her and those new mutants when you took that joyride in the X-Jet. But, how do those two times cancel out all the other times you almost KILLED her?" Lance stared at Pietro, open mouthed. "I-I never meant to hurt her!" he yelled. "Oh sure. How about when you first met? Just because she wouldn't go along with your little scheme, and her parents and Jean busted you, you decided to try and collapse the building on them all. Did ya think a few tons of rubble would tickle?" said Pietro, studying a back of gum. "That was a long time ago man! I've changed," said Lance. Pietro laughed, tossing the gum over his shoulder. "Yeah, sure. And Toad smelled like a soft summers rain the time we locked him outta the house in the middle of hurricane." Lance grabbed Pietro by the front of the shirt. "Hey! Calm down! I'm not saying it was a bad thing. Just surprised she felt like dating you. I mean, during that whole fight you, Todd, and Fred had over the whole little device that zapped away things where you sent her crashing into a wall, I never thought attempted murder was a good basis of a relationship." 

Todd and Fred had gone from the candy and chip isle down to the drink case. Todd tried slipping a free cans of soda, but Fred wouldn't stand still. "DUDE! That's cold!" Fred slammed the case shut, locking Todd inside. Fred walked up to Pietro and Lance, more interested in their conversation.

"Well, that is pretty odd. I mean, if it was standard practice, me and Jean should be going out," Fred pointed out. Pietro nodded in agreement. "No way man, that was different. You kidnapped her. I was at least polite enough to give Kitty plenty of chances to escape. The only way Jean got saved was cuz Rogue turned against us. A more pressing point would be Todd. He attacked Jean during Magneto's Astroid M plan," said Lance. "No way man that was an isolated incident. Half the time it was Jean kicking Todd's butt. Let face, unless the guy learns better, he'll never get past Jean," said Pietro, shaking his head sadly. Fred scratched his head. "I dunno. I mean sure she stops him in mid jump alot, but what if he were to like spray his slime in her face? Would that work?" Lance stared at Fred and Pietro jus shook his head. "Like Todd could ever think of doing that?"

Todd pushed against the glass of the freezer, finding it stuck. "Stupid Fred. It ain't good for a toad to get cold yo," complained the teen, wrapping his arms around him. He decided to walk to the back. That's where he found an oddly placed door. He opened, only to find himself in the back bathroom. "Hey cool. No wonder Lance works late! This place is better than the one back home," said Todd staring at how clean a bathroom could be. "Well, sure I could steal the toilet paper, but I think I'll hang out a bit," said Todd, grinning, as he leaned against the wall, grabbing a magazine off the pile on the sink.

After Fred and Pietro left, Lance was once again alone in the store. "They're paying you too much to just stand around looking cute," said a voice. Lance turned and stared at the door. "Oh hey Tabitha. Ya never visited me at work before. Thought ya were too busy with Kurt." Tabitha smiled, strolling up to the counter. "Oh, the fuzz ball is too stuck up. Won't skip school, won't sneak out, won't blow things up for fun," said Tabitha, leaning on the counter. "Yeah, I know how ya feel, Kitty never lets me have any fun either," sighed Lance, thinking about how boring his life had gotten since dating her. "Yeah, X-geeks just aren't any fun if ya wanna get wild and have some fun," said Tabitha. "You usually need a Brotherhood member for that," she added, winking at Lance. Lance stared at her for little bit, not sure that he was hearing things right. "You mean, you and me? But what about Kurt?" he said. Tabitha laughed and trailed a finger on Lance's chin. "Oh, he won't know, and neither will Kitty. Just us, tonight, having a little fun. So, how about it?" Lance looked Tabitha over and grinned. "Sure, I'll get Pietro to watch the store till closing." Tabitha smiled and kissed Lance on the cheek. "Good, I'm just gonna go home and grab somethings, and make sure Kurt is busy. Later Lancey," said Tabitha, strolling out of the store. 

Lance quickly ran outta the store, over to the movie store. "Hey man, I need you to take over the store. I got some business with Tabitha tonight." said Lance, a little out of breath. Pietro looked him, grinning. "Sure man, but first, I need to borrow your jeep." Lance stared at him like he was out of his mind. "Come on man, I need the jeep to run over to Gonzo Choice movie store. I wanna rent a movie," said Pietro. Lance laughed. "Your kidding right?" "No way man, I'm serious," said Pietro, leaning back in his chair. "This is insane, first of all, you work in a movie store! Second, you have the mutant ability of super speed, you can out run my jeep. Why do you need it?" Pietro jumped out of the chair and threw an arm around Lance's shoulder. "Easy man, I want to get some good movies, and I wanna look good while doing it. I hate to admit it but your wheels are a babe magnet. Probably why Kitty bothered going out with you. So what ya say? I run and get a movie, then I watch the store for ya?" Lance noticing that Pietro held all the cards, sighed and handed Pietro the keys. "Thanks man, be back in a flash!" said Pietro, already peeling out of the stores parking lot. 

Fred was back in the store, helping himself to some chips when Lance walked back in. "Hey, Fred, go grab me a snickers man." Fred nodded and went down the candy isle, but was unable to find any candy. "Hey, where'd it all go?" asked Fred, staring at Lance. "That's just it! Todd must of ran off with all the candy! Man, I don't know where he is, but when I find him I'm gonna beat him to death," hissed Lance, already seeing his next twelve pay checks fly out the window. "Whoa.... come to think of it, I haven't seen him either. Wonder where he went?" said Fred, who suddenly remember locking Todd in the freezer. The larger teen ran to the case, opening all the doors, unable to find Todd. "Fred man, what are you doing?" asked Lance, as Fred opened up containers of eggs, shaking them, thinking maybe Todd was hiding inside. "Um, uh, I'm looking for the perfect egg." Lance stared at Fred and shrugged, and took his place behind the counter. 

An hour later, Pietro walked into the store, holding video tapes and the movie stores vcr. Lance was busy staring at Fred, who was up to his elbows in milk containers and eggs. "What's Fred up to?" Pietro asked. "He says he's looking for the newest milk and perfect egg," said Lance, staring at Fred, who was tapping the eggs, holding them up to his ears. "Maybe the freak finally lost his mind," said Rogue, who had suddenly walked in, throwing a bag of chips on the counter. "Why now?" asked Lance. "It's simple. Obviously being abandoned by his parents, Mystique, Magneto, and now Todd through him over board. Like a major shell shock or something," she said as she walked out. Fred had just cracked another egg, and finding that Todd wasn't instead, he lost it and crushed all the eggs and milk containers. "Uh, well I'm gonna go and get ready..... get him outta the store man," said Lance, taking the keys from Pietro and heading to the door.

Meanwhile, Todd was reading his fifth magazine when suddenly the lights went out. "Huh? Who turns out the lights at five?" he said, but shrugged and figured to just relax on the toilet. He was enjoying the privacy.

After another hour of dragging Fred out of the store, and cleaning up the mess, Pietro was relaxing on top of the counter, watching a weird movie about mutants fighting on the statue of liberty. "I see even our self proclaimed genius can't rent smart movies," said Tabitha, dressed in a very revealing out fit. Pietro eyed her, then went back to the movie. "I love classics. Oh, and Tabitha, it's ok if you like played Kurt, but don't play Lance. Sure I really don't care about him, but I don't want any ex X-geek's ruining the Brotherhood. It's messed up as it is already." Tabitha scowled at Pietro. "Is this because I choose him over you?" Pietro laughed, staring at the movie. "Oh yeah I'd love that Tabitha. We could make it a triple threat," he said grinning. "I'm sorry, you wouldn't like me, I'm not an air headed bimbo." "Of course not, the hole in your brain is too big to hold any air," said Pietro. "Why do I bother. Is there a bathroom here?" Pietro nodded, pointing to the back. "Yeah, but the lights turned off at five. Electrical problem. Tabitha headed to the back, opening the door. "It's not like we're not used to doing things in the dark, we haven't paid the electrical bill in seven months," she muttered locking herself in.

Thirty minutes later, Lance walked into the store, wearing his usual clothes instead of the Speed Stop uniform. "Hey, did Tabitha show up?" he asked, moving around, obviously nervous. "Yeah, but you may wanna check on her. She's been in the back for a long time. Maybe you two could start the night off in there," grinned Pietro, staring at his movie. Just then, Tabitha stumbled out of the bathroom, her clothes messed up and hair out of place. "Wow, you got here fast," grinned Tabitha, moving close to Lance. "What do you mean?" said Lance, confused. "Oh come on, like you don't know. You were back there in the bathroom, waiting for me in the dark. Man, you're the greatest kisser I've ever had. Good use of tongue," said Tabitha, winking at Lance. "Whoa you dog, I didn't even see you go back there," said Pietro, grinning madly. "I didn't go back there, I was at the house changing," said Lance. Tabitha took a step back, shocked. "Then who was I making out with?" she asked. Just then, Todd stumbled outta the bathroom, grinning like a mad man. "Whoa Lance! I see why you work here now. This job has some really sweet perks yo!"


End file.
